


Сверху вниз

by thegamed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Ушииваой-недельку</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сверху вниз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Ушииваой-недельку

Ойкава смотрит на Ушиджиму и как будто сквозь, над верхней губой выступила капля пота. От напряжения у него подрагивают бедра, и Ушиджима придерживает его, следуя ладонями за медленным, болезненным движением вниз. Ойкава насаживается до конца и шумно выдыхает. Взгляд фокусируется у Ушиджимы на переносице. Когда Ойкава сидит у него на коленях - на его члене - то оказывается чуть выше.  
Ушиджима касается губами подбородка Ойкавы, пальцами оттягивает ягодицы и трогает там, где его член туго обхватывают мышцы. Ойкава издает короткий смешок. Ну же, давай, хочет сказать Ушиджима, но знает - сейчас нужно осторожно. Нужно немного подождать.  
Ойкава удобнее переставляет руки, цепляясь за шею, медленно покачивается, и его твердый влажный член скользит по животу Ушиджимы. Возможно, именно это возбуждает даже больше, чем все остальное. Ушиджима непроизвольно сжимает пальцы на чужих ягодицах.  
\- Вака-чан, - бормочет Ойкава ему на ухо, - следи за собой. Как мы договаривались?  
\- Как мы договаривались, - вторит Ушиджима. Ему нестерпимо хочется перевернуться, кинуть Ойкаву на кровать и навалиться сверху. Ушиджима знает, что он физически сильнее Ойкавы, и что Ойкава любит поддаваться, он всегда поддается, если быть достаточно настойчивым. Ему хочется двигаться, хочется вжимать Ойкаву в постель, трахать его так, чтобы он перестал соображать от удовольствия.  
Ойкава трогает его за щеку и смотрит все еще сверху вниз, прищурившись.  
\- Даже не думай. Сегодня я хозяин положения, - говорит он и приподнимает бедра.  
\- Я сверху, - и медленно-медленно опускает.  
\- Я командую, - Ойкава приподнимается снова, и он горячий и такой тугой, что почти больно.  
\- Не делай такое лицо, Вака-чан, - говорит Ойкава, - я же тебя не убиваю. Я еще даже не начинал.  
Ритм его движений становится чуть быстрее.  
\- Нелегко, наверное, - гнусным голосом говорит Ойкава, хотя его дыхание уже сбилось, - хоть где-то отдавать власть.  
\- Добровольно, - говорит Ойкава и коротко стонет.  
\- Оставаться совершенно беспомощным, Вака-чан, - почти смеется Ойкава. - Кстати, убери руки тоже. Я не прикасаюсь к тебе - ты не трогаешь меня лишний раз.  
Ойкава скользит вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, и тяжелое острое чувство скапливается в низу живота, вот-вот готовое выплеснуться.  
\- Как тебе, Вака-чан? - Ойкава резко останавливается, и Ушиджима по инерции дергает бедрами.  
\- Нет-нет, - говорит Ойкава. - Мы же договаривались. А ты ведь послушный мальчик, Вака-чан? Ты всегда выполняешь свои обещания? - и улыбается, гадко, мерзко, зло.  
\- Держись, - говорит Ушиджима.  
\- Что?  
Ойкава инстинктивно вцепляется руками в его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Ушиджима подхватывает его под коленями и дергает наверх. Встает. Ойкава болтается у него на шее тяжелым горячим грузом, почти неспособный пошевелиться, и смотрит глазами, широко распахнутыми от возмущения.  
\- Эй, - говорит Ойкава, пытаясь извернуться, - так не пойдет.  
Ушиджима чуть приподнимает и снова опускает его на свой член.  
\- Мы договаривались, - напоминает он, - что сегодня ты смотришь на меня сверху вниз. Лицом к лицу. И я могу использовать только руки. Я выполнил твое условие.  
Ойкава, висящий на нем, все еще чуть выше. Ушиджима покачивает его осторожными короткими движениями.  
\- А если в твоих словах был какой-то еще смысл, - говорит Ушиджима, - считай, что я его не понял. Расслабься.  
Он дергает чуть сильнее и, Ойкава, не успев возразить, вскрикивает и тут же мучительно хмурится. Он не отвечает ни через секунду, ни через пять, ни через десять.  
Ищет слова? - удивляется Ушиджима, но Ойкава облизывает губы и наконец произносит:  
\- Повтори предыдущее движение. Только живее.  
И Ушиджиме приходится признать, что он прав. Ойкава всегда чувствует, на площадке или в постели.  
\- Может быть, Вака-чан, так будет даже проще объяснить тебе, - говорит Ойкава охрипшим низким голосом; он все еще толком не может пошевелиться или разжать руки, - что такое сверху вниз.


End file.
